


Duly Noted

by Vantasassy



Series: Sleepy Morning Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: <3, M/M, and more of my headcanon's, because, because she's perf, fluffy mornings, this was a present for Tillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really bro, you’re really gonna play this game?” The only response you give is a wink, and Dave sighs, taking another step forwards until he’s by the side of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duly Noted

Your shirt was too big on him, the collar slipping over his shoulder and revealing a nice patch of pale, freckled skin. Whereas the white tee only just brushed your belt on you, it hung a little way down his ass, preventing you from getting the eyeful you so desperately wanted. But it was ok – he looked cute enough to make up for it, what with the way he stumbled around your room, looking for a pair of sweats to pull on before heading down to the kitchen for food. You didn’t miss the slight limp to his steps, making our smile waver a bit in guilt. He soon found a pair of your old tracksuit bottoms, pulling them on and pulling the strings extra tight. They were still too big though, and slipped down a fraction, the hems pooling around his bare feet. It always amazed you how small he actually was – you’d always imagined him to be taller, lankier. Well, he was still lanky, but you’d discovered all those boasts about his height had been fantasy. He was around 5’6 compared to your 5’10, and although he said 5’6 was a decent height, you could tell that your advantage bugged him.

“Yo, Earth to Egbert. Did I blow your mind so well that you’ve lost all hearing ability?” A lightly accented voice cut through your thoughts, drawing blue eyes up to meet with startling red ones. A small smirk was playing on the other boys lips, fair blonde hair a mess atop his head. You smirked back, buckteeth protruding slightly with the coy expression.

“I think it’s the other way around, Dave. I’m not the one limping, am I?” Your grin just widened as the other boy froze, face going red. Oh, so he thought he was good at hiding it. You chuckle and roll onto your side, sky blue sheets laying over your waist and legs, tan, slightly toned chest exposed. You reach over to the night stand and grab too pairs of glasses; one pair tinted, the other clear cut glass. You place your own glasses over your eyes and blink as the fuzziness you were viewing the world in faded into 20:20 vision. You held the shades up for Dave. “These what you were looking for?”

Dave takes a step forwards and you grin, drawing your hand backwards, taunting him. He raises his eyebrow at you.

“Really bro, you’re really gonna play this game?” The only response you give is a wink, and Dave sighs, taking another step forwards until he’s by the side of the bed. He reaches for the shades, one hand pressed against your cheek and forcing your face into the pillow. You choke and chuckle.

“D-Dave!” You splutter, and you can almost feel that shit eating grin you know he must be sporting.

“Oh sorry Egderp, is this uncomfortable for you?” He presses down harder and you gasp. Oh damn, it’s on. You suddenly flip onto your back, sending Dave toppling, his body sprawled out on top of yours, a small squeak prying itself from his lips. And you’d be lying if that wasn’t the cutest fucking sound you’d ever heard that Strider emit. The squeak turns into a growl though as you pull up you other arm, placing his shades over the top of your own glasses.

“John.” He says, voice low and almost threatening. You just smile, undeterred in your little game. Dave props himself up on his arms and glares at you, red eyes narrowing and fringe falling into his face where he hasn’t had a chance to style it. You wiggle your eyebrows at him before dodging his pounce, his hands darting for the shades perched atop the bridge of your nose. You chuckle loudly and wrap an arm round his waist, pulling him flush against your chest, his nose bumping yours.

“Awww Dave, don’t be like that. I’m only having a little bit of fun.”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

You just chuckle and lean in close, breath ghosting over his face. From this close, you can see every feature of his face, albeit the colour is off due to his stupid shades. He has a fair sprinkling of freckles across his nose and tops of his cheeks, and you happen to know from experience that he has them other places too. His nose is small and a tiny bit crooked from being broken during a strife once, and his cheeks are a slight bit pudgy. His lips are small and pink, yet they’re also so incredibly soft. Right now his mouth is agape slightly, letting you view the red braces running along the top row of teeth.

“How about we make a deal?” You say, enjoying the sharp intake of breath Dave takes due to your proximity. You lean in a bit closer. “I’ll give you your shades, if you kiss me. Sound fair?”

“No, it doesn’t fucking sound fair. You took my shades, I shouldn’t have to give you anything for them. As a gentleman you should know that from a fair maiden is wrong, and correct your ways by giving me _my shades back._ ”  

“Not without my payment.” Dave groaned and you laughed once more, wrapping your arms tighter around his waist.

“Come on Dave, the sooner I get my smooch the sooner you get the shades.”

“You’re an evil little shit, you know that Egbert? Everyone always thinks your innocent, but oh no, not this guy. Girls watch out, he’ll steal your purses and use all your lipstick. He’s that one little kid who looks all cute and then turns out to be a serial killer or something. Like that vine that time. Yeah, you’re that little girl from that vine. Damn it Egbert, people know your name but they don’t know your story. Yeah that’s right I just went hipster on you, and I’ll do it again if you wan–”

Your lips are pressed against his in a flash, finally realising that waiting for Dave to initiate this shit is like waiting for a chicken to cook when you’ve forgotten to turn on the oven. In other words, it’s not going to happen. He’s startled at first, but you soon feel him sigh against your lips and begin to reciprocate, mouth moving against yours. Your buckteeth clack against his braces as you open your mouth to deepen the kiss, keeping him pinned to you, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric of his shirt. Or rather, your shirt.

His hands reach up into the tangle that is your bed head, gripping tight as he kisses you, eyes squeezed shut. You smile against his lips, hands slipping under his shirt and running over smooth skin, trailing up his spine. Slowly, his fingers leave your hair, running down the back of your neck and over the sharp line of your jaw, tracing over your cheeks before grabbing the legs of his shades, pulling them of your face just as his lips begin to slowly leave yours, hovering mere centimetres away as you both pant. He grins a lopsided grin, sitting up, legs straddling yours. He places his shades back over his eyes and pats the side of your face as you whine, missing the contact of him pressed against you.

“I’m going to make breakfast.” He says as he slips off from you, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thump. “And no I will not be making you any you dork.”

“Dick.”

Dave just scoffs before pausing in the doorway.

“Oh, and John?” You hum in reply, meeting his gaze as you ponder actually getting out of bed. Dave gives you a wicked, almost sinister smirk. “Ever take my shades again and I’ll fuck your shit up.”

You wink at him.

“Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to my sleepy mornings stuff - this time it's JohnDave because Tillie's fave Homestuck pairing! Also one of mine UwU I think I will do Cronkri next for Hayleigh.


End file.
